Dramatic Finish
A Dramatic Finish is a special finishing animation in Dragon Ball FighterZ. In order to one to be performed, two required fighters must be selected along with battling on a specified stage. After the conditions have been met, the winning fighter has to perform a grounded or a Vanish to KO the opponent. Once that attack connects, a cinematic will play where the winner eliminates their opponent, often in the style of a recreation of a scene from the anime, or a variation of a scene. Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Planet Namek (Destroyed) Description Frieza gets knocked back and drops down on one knee. Goku states that the fight is over and proceeds to fly away. Unwilling to accept defeat, Frieza fires an energy beam at Goku from behind, but Goku sees it at the last minute and fires his own beam back at Frieza, which seemingly destroys the tyrant. Goku then lowers his hand and gives a silent, pitiful look. Script Goku: "It's over." Goku starts to fly away. Frieza: "I'm the strongest in the universe! And that is why... you... horrible... You must... You must die by my hand!!" Frieza uses all his remaining energy to attempt to kill Goku instead of escaping. Goku: "You moron!" Goku then fires a large energy blast back at Frieza, destroying him. Announcer: "DRAMATIC FINISH!" After this, Goku silently stares back and reflects upon the life he just ended. Announcer: "GOKU WIN!" Trunks vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Trunks *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Frieza gets knocked back with a slash mark on his body. Trunks proceeds to slash Frieza multiple times and then obliterates him with an energy blast. Trunks then sheaths his sword and states that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan and claims that another one's standing right there, which is himself. Script Frieza gets knocked back, having been cut through by Trunks' sword Trunks: "Friezaaaaa!" Trunks proceeds to slash Frieza into ribbons, before destroying what remains with a strong blast of energy from his palm. Announcer: "DRAMATIC FINISH!" Trunks sheaths his sword. Trunks: "Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan... There's another one right here!" Announcer: "TRUNKS WIN!" Gohan (Teen) vs. Cell Conditions *'Winning Character:' Gohan (Teen) *'Losing Character:' Cell *'Stage:' Wasteland Description Cell gets enraged and starts charging up a Kamehameha at Gohan. Gohan stands there, closes his eyes and hears Goku, who tells him to show Cell their combined power, causing him to smile. Cell fires off his Kamehameha and Gohan, with the aid of Goku's spirit fires a one-handed Kamehameha that overpowers Cell's and destroys him completely. Gohan reverts back to his base form, falls to the ground, and gives a thumbs up in the sky, telling Goku that he was victorious in defeating Cell. Script The scene starts with Cell being knocked backwards. Cell: "H...How dare you... How dare yoooooou!" Cell begins to charge an immensely power Kamehameha wave, completely enrage. Gohan calmly stands firm and listens to his father's spirit in his mind. Goku: "Show him, Gohan... Let him see our combined power!" Gohan opens his eyes and smiles. Cell: "You're finished!" Cell unleashes his planet-rending energy blast. Gohan charges and releases his own Kamehameha, which completely overwhelms Cell's. Cell: "This...can't...be happening...!!!" Cell is completely destroyed by Gohan's blast. Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Gohan, exhausted, exits his Super Saiyan 2 form and collapses. Panting, but relieved, he smiles and raises a thumbs-up to the skies.) Gohan: I did it, Dad! Announcer: GOHAN WIN! Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Losing Character:' Kid Buu *'Stage:' Land of the Kai's Description Goku quickly exits his Super Saiyan form and prepares the Spirit Bomb by telling everyone back on Earth to lend him his energy. Goku then hurls the massive Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu, who catches it with both hands and attempts to push it back. Goku transforms back into a Super Saiyan and compliments Kid Buu's power before detonating the Spirit Bomb, destroying Buu completely. Turning back to normal, Goku looks up into the sky and hopes that Buu is reborn as a good person. Script (Kid Buu is sent flying away) Goku: Now! (exits his Super Saiyan form and uses Instant Transmission to warp above Buu) Everyone!... I need you all to lend me your energy! (gathers energy into a massive Spirit Bomb) Why don't you take this! (hurls the Spirit Bomb at Buu, who catches it in his hands and struggles to push it back) (turns back into a Super Saiyan) ...You're really good... (smiles and does a salute) See ya! (detonates the Spirit Bomb, obliterating Buu completely) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Goku: (turns back normal and looks up at the sky) I hope you're reborn as someone good this time. Announcer: GOKU WIN! Nappa vs. Yamcha Conditions *'Winning Character:' Nappa *'Losing Character:' Yamcha *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description A Saibaman latches itself onto Yamcha and self destructs, leaving a crater with Yamcha in his iconic death pose. Nappa smirks and mocks Yamcha for his in ability to defeat a Saibaman. Script Yamcha: (gets knocked back and sees an incoming Saibaman latching itself onto him) What?! (the Saibaman explodes, which shows a crater and Yamcha in his trademark dying pose) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Nappa: (grins while crossing his arms) You pathetic little runt! You can't even overpower someone like him?!/You pathetic little runt! Announer: NAPPA WIN! Yamcha vs. Nappa Conditions *'Winning Character:' Yamcha *'Losing Character:' Nappa *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Nappa gets knocked back and curses at Yamcha. A Saibaman attempts to grab Yamcha, but he counters by firing a Kamehameha, sending the Saibaman back towards Nappa and then explodes, leaving Nappa to assume Yamcha's iconic death pose in a crater. Yamcha smile and states that he showed Nappa that he's not playing around. Script Nappa: (gets knocked back) Damn you! (a Saibaman jumps up from behind him and attempts to self-destruct on Yamcha, but he counters with a Kamehameha, sending it back) Wh-Whaaat?! (the Saibaman explodes upon collision and leaves him in a death pose similar to Yamcha's) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Yamcha: Guess I showed you I'm not playing around! Didn't I? Announcer: YAMCHA WIN! Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) Conditions *'Winning Character:' Beerus *'Losing Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Stage:' Space Description Goku gets knocked to the ground and exits his Super Saiyan form. Beerus states that Goku is a rare genius and hurls a Beerus Ball at him, which destroys the asteroid and sending the Saiyan down to the earth. Hearing his friends and family calling out to him, Goku wakes up and manages to destroy Beerus' Beerus Ball with an explosive wave. With the orb gone and the Earth safe, Goku chuckles and loses consciousness again while falling towards the Earth. However, Beerus catches his wrist with a pleased look on his face and says that Goku s a fascinating fellow. Script Goku: (gets knocked back) Guhah! (loses consciousness and exits his Super Saiyan form) Beerus: Very impressive... I might even say you're a rare genius. (creates a Beerus Ball and throws it at Goku, destroying the aseteroid as he falls down to Earth) Goku's Allies: Goku! Goku: (hears his friends and family calling out his name and wakes up) Wah-rahhhh! (powers up and destroys Beerus's Beerus Ball, much to Beerus's surprise) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Goku: ...Heh heh. (loses consciousness again and falls towards the Earth, although Beerus catches him by the wrist) Beerus: (with a pleased smile on his face) ...Hmph. What a fascinating fellow... Announcer: BEERUS WIN! Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Losing Character:' Broly *'Stage:' Space Description Broly gets knocked back and sees an angry look on Goku's face. Unswayed, Broly charges in to attack with Goku doing the same. As Broly throws a punch, Goku dodges, barely scraping his face, and delivers a punch directly at Broly's gut, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to explode. Goku brings his face in front of his face and claims that he did it. This dramatic finish cannot be done with Broly (DBS) Script (Broly gets knocked back and sees a nasty expression from Goku, briefly becoming taken aback by his anger, but charges in to attack, with Goku does the same. Broly: Haaah! (throws a punch at Goku, which only grazes the side of his face) Goku: I won't let you get away with this! (delivers a Miracle Blow at Broly's gut) Broly: I-Im...possible! (power starts runs wild, causing him to explode) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Goku: It looks like I did it! Announcer: GOKU WIN! Reference This is a reference to the eighth Dragon Ball Z film, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, where Broly "dies" in the same way. Gohan (Adult) vs. Broly Conditions *'Winning Character:' Gohan (Adult) *'Losing Character:' Broly *'Stage:' Wasteland Description Broly smiles and slowly flies up, claiming he will end Gohan's misery and throws a Gigantic Meteor at him. Goten runs up to Gohan's side and both brothers turn Super Saiyan and fires a Kamehameha at Broly's Gigantic Meteor, struggling to hold it back as it expands and slowlys advances the Earth. Goku then appeas and tells them not to give up and aids them by adding a Kamehameha of his own. Their combined power manages to destroy Broly's Gigantic Meteor and hits him, sending him out in outer space and into the Sun. Broly last screams "Kaaaaakarooooot!!!" before he gets incinerated by the Sun. Back on Earth, Gohan and Goten turn to Goku and all three of then bumps their fists. This dramatic finish cannot be done with Broly (DBS) Script (Broly gets knocked back, but he smiles and flies into the air.) Broly: I'll put you out of your misery! (throws a Gigantic Meteor at Gohan) Goten: (runs in to support Gohan) Gohan! (both brothers power up to Super Saiyan and fires a combined Kamehameha wave at Broly's Gigantic Meteor, but they struggle to hold it back) Goku: Is that all you've got? Don't give up now! (appears alongside Gohan and Goten) Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAA! (adds his own beam to the brothers's attack, resulting in the combined Kamehamehas destroying Broly's attack and carries the Legendary Super Saiyan out of the atmosphere and into the sun) Broly: Kaaaaakarooooot!!! (goes straight into the sun) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (on Earth, Gohan and Goten in their base forms turn to Goku, who's also in his base form) Gohan: Dad! Goku: Heh heh! (Gohan, Goten, and Goku share a fist-bump) Announcer: GOHAN WIN! Reference This is a reference to the tenth Dragon Ball Z film, Broly - Second Coming, where Broly dies in the same way. The only difference between these two versions is that in the movie version, Kid Trunks throws a yellow energy ball that, when blown up, prevents Broly from adding more power to the Gigantic Meteor, while here, Kid Trunks doesn't show up at all. Frieza vs. Bardock Conditions *'Winning Character:' Frieza *'Losing Character:' Bardock *'Stage:' Space Description Badock falls on his knees and smiles, claiming that their battle will change both their fates and fires a Riot Javelin at Frieza. Frieza proceeds to charge up a yellow energy sphere, which absorbs Bardock's Riot Javelin, and sends it towards Bardock. As the energy sphere moves towards him, Bardock gets a vision of his son, Kakarot (Goku), facing Frieza on a distant world. This leads to Bardock, now engulfed by Frieza's energy sphere, to let out a smile and scream out his son's name as Frieza's blast explodes. Script (Bardock slides back, dropping on both his knees) Bardock: ...Heh. This, will change everything... Both my fate... (charges a Riot Javelin) and... yours! (Frieza raises one finger and prepares his own energy attack) This is the end of the line! (throws the Riot Javelin at Frieza) Frieza: Heh heh heh...oh ho ho ho ho ho! (expands his energy blast, swallowing Bardock's Riot Javelin, and sends it hurtling towards Bardock) Bardock: (as Frieza's blast approaches him) Haaaaaaa! (a vision is shown with Goku, a fully grown man, facing Frieza on a distant world, back in reality, Bardock smiles, content that his son will defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race) KAKAROT! Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Frieza's energy blast explodes, punctuating the end of Bardock's life) Announcer: FRIEZA WIN! Bardock vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Bardock *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Space Description Angered, Frieza charges up an energy sphere and fires it at Bardock, who screams as he gets engulfed. Suddenly, an image of Goku confronting Frieza on Namek is shown, making Bardock smile and accepting his fate until he remembers holding the handkerchief stained with the blood from his comrades, causing him to yell and destroy Frieza's blast. Bardock berates himself for nearly giving in too easily and claims that he will be the one to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race before transforming into a Super Saiyan. He then creates a Riot Javelin and throws at Frieza, which carries off the tyrant's body and then explodes. Super Saiyan Bardock then removes his handkerchief and holds it up to the glow of the explosion. Script (Frieza gets knocked back and is seething with rage) Frieza: (raises his finger and charges a huge energy ball) You ridiculous imbecile! (Frieza launches the ball at Bardock, who attempts to block it, but gets engulfed in a bright light) Bardock: Uwaaaaaa! (a vision is shown with Goku facing down Frieza on Namek) (grins) Heh... (remembers holding the handkerchief stained in his comrades' blood and scowls) No! (destroys Frieza's energy ball from within) Frieza: What?! (shows that Bardock is alive, with electricity surrounding his body) Bardock: That's pathetic... I will be the one to avenge them! ...Me! (grabs onto his handkerchief) ...Me! I'm going to defeat you! (powers up and transforms into a Super Saiyan) This... will change everything! (charges up a Riot Javelin) Uryaaaaa! (throws the Riot Javelin at Frieza, who screams while being carried off by the attack, which ultimately explodes) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Bardock removes his handkerchief and holds it up to the glow of the explosion) Announcer: BARDOCK WIN! Vegito (SSGSS) vs. Zamasu (Fused) Conditions *'Winning Character:' Vegito (SSGSS) *'Losing Character:' Zamasu (Fused) *'Stage:' West City (Destroyed) Description Zamasu gets knocked back, refusing to believe a god losing to a mortal. He the starts a speech on how he is a god and covers his face with one hand, clearly showing one eye expanded with a shrunken pupil. Suddenly, Vegito sucker punches Zamasu square in the face and obliterates him with a Final Kamehameha. Vegito then makes smirks and strikes a "bring it" gesture. Script Zamasu: (in anguish) It can't be... A god losing to a mortal... This cannot happen... (rises upward) I am a god... I am justice given form...! I am the world! The most noble, splendid, immortal, and supremely powerful god (covers his face with one hand) Zama— Vegito: (sucker punches Zamasu in the face) Got ya! (Zamasu gets sent skidding across the ground) Zamasu: (gets up with a bruise on his cheek) Damn mortals! Vegito: (charges up a Final Kamehameha) It's over! Final...Kamehamehaaaaa! (fires the Final Kamehameha, which hits Zamasu as the Supreme Kai fusion screams as he's vaporized by the blast) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Vegito does a "bring it" gesture with one hand) Vegito: Come on! Get serious already!/What's wrong? Is this all a god can do? Announcer: VEGITO WIN! Trunks vs. Zamasu (Fused) Conditions *'Winning Character:' Trunks *'Losing Character:' Zamasu (Fused) *'Stage:' West City (Destroyed) Description Zamasu states that he is immortal and attempts to attack Trunks with an energy blade. Trunks jumps and gathers energy from everyone on the planet onto his sword, transforming it into a blade of combined energy. After clashing a few times, Trunks stabs his energy sword straight through Zamasu and slash vertically, destroying Zamasu. Trunks' sword turns back to normal and he holds it upward, thanking everyone for lending him their power. Script (Zamasu gets knocked back while holding onto his shoulder) Zamasu: I am...immortal! (lunges at Trunks and attacks with his energy blade, only for Trunks to jump away) Trunks: It's time! Zamasu's finished! (a shot of the Earth's spirit energy is gathered towards Trunks' location, engulfing his blade and transforming it into the Spirit Sword) (effortlessly fends off against Zamasu's strikes) We won't lose to someone who believes in nothing but himself! (successfully stabs Zamasu through the chest and starts slicing his body up with one strike) Zamasu: I-Impossible... This cannot be... (screams in pain before exploding into oblivion) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (the spirit energy in Trunks' sword disappears and he raises it the sun-shining aftermath) Trunks: Thank you, everyone! Announcer: TRUNKS WIN! Goku vs. Vegeta Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku *'Losing Character:' Vegeta *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Vegeta gets enraged and flies up, firing a Galick Gun in an attempt to destroy the Earth. Goku counters by firing a Kaioken-powered Kamehameha, resulting in a beam struggle. As both sides struggle to gain an advantage, Goku increases the Kaioken multiplier up to four, succeeding in overpowering Vegeta's Galick Gun. Vegeta is then carries off into the sky by Goku's Kamehameha, who smiles while trying to catch his breath. Script (Vegeta gets knocked back) Vegeta: (enraged) Heh heh heh... you're done... You're finished... How dare you?... (flies up) How dare yooooou?! (prepares for the Galick Gun while Goku prepares for a Kaioken Kamehameha) You and this planet... are as good as space duuuust! (fires the Galick Gun) Goku: Kamehame... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (fires the Kamehameha, which collides with Vegeta's Galick Gun and starts a beam struggle, with either side struggling to gain an advantage) Kaioken times four! (powers up his Kamehameha, which manages to overpower Vegeta's Galick Gun) Vegeta: (as he sees Goku's Kamehameha moving towards him) No!... He's beating me. (gets engulfed by Goku's Kamehameha and screams) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Goku is catching his breath as he watches his Kamehameha carry Vegeta high into the sky) Announcer: GOKU WIN! Goku vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Planet Namek Description Frieza looks up and sees Goku holding a giant Spirit Bomb. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb at Frieza, who tries throwing it back but cannot do so and screams as he gets engulfed. Goku sits on the ground, catching his breath and then smiles, giving a thumbs up to the camera. Script Frieza: (gets pushed back and sees a light) What?! (sees Goku with the Super Spirit Bomb, who hurls it towards him) (catches it with both hands) I-I-Impossi...ble!! I-Im... (fails to push the Spirit Bomb back and gets engulfed by it, with his only response being a scream) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Goku sits down and starts catching his breath. He smiles and gives a weary thumbs up at the camera) Announcer: GOKU WIN! Gogeta (SSGSS) vs. Janemba Conditions * Winning Character: Gogeta (SSGSS) * Losing Character: Janemba * Stage: Land of the Kai's Description Janemba gets blown back and looks at Gogeta, who's raising one hand in the sky. Gogeta drops to his base form and then goes Super Saiyan and begins charging his Stardust Breaker. Janemba looks on in shock and then and charges forward for an attack. Gogeta proceeds to throw the Stardust Breaker at Janemba, hitting the demon head-on. Janemba lands an ineffective punch an Gogeta's face, and then gets blown into dust. The camera then switches to the perspective of the being that was once Janemba, who opens his eyes, sees Gogeta and runs off screaming. Looking on, Gogeta smiles and lets off a chuckle. Script (Janemba stumbles back and looks at Gogeta, who reverts to his base form and then transforms into his Super Saiyan form. Gogeta starts gathering energy for his Stardust Breaker as Janamba looks in shock and fear before rushing forward. At the same time, Gogeta throws his Stardust Breaker at Janemba, hitting the demon just after he lands an ineffective blow on Gogeta's face. Fear appears in Janamba's eyes as he bursts into a myriad of stars.) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (In first person view, figure is seen waking up and looks at Gogeta. Scared by Gogeta's stern look, the figure turns and runs off, and the camera goes back to third person view as we Gogeta look on and smile, letting out a chuckle.) Announcer: GOGETA WIN! Gogeta (SSGSS) vs. Broly (DBS) Conditions * Winning Character: 'Gogeta (SSGSS) * '''Losing Character: 'Broly (DBS) * 'Stage: 'Planet Namek (Destroyed) Description Broly (DBS) transforms into his Full-Power Super Saiyan form to battle Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta at full speed, but still lost. The short scenes has Cheelai summoning Shenron and wishing Broly back to Vampa before Gogeta’s Ultimate Kamehameha almost kills him, just like the movie, thus Dramatic Finish is similar to the end of the Gogeta and Broly fight in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. This dramatic finish can not be done with Dragon Ball Z's version of Broly. The stage what appears to be Rocky Field (Evening) briefly appeared at the end after the Dramatic Finish occurred. Script (Broly gets knocked back, then roars at Gogeta and transforms into his Full Power Super Saiyan transformation while Cheelai watches the battle from afar with all seven Dragon Balls in her arms.) '''Cheelai: Broly! (Broly rushes at Gogeta and the two duel and collide punches. Broly tries to throw another punch at Gogeta, but Gogeta kicks Broly and proceeds to punch him. Gogeta continues attacking Broly with a Soul Strike, and then spins around and kicks him. He follows this up with a powerful punch to the stomach, which leaves Broly paralyzed, as well as coated in blue aura and yellow thunder. Gogeta then unleashes his Meteor Explosion attack, which knocks down Broly in his now controlled Full-Power Super Saiyan and sends him across the stage. Gogeta then charges up an Ultimate Kamehameha while Broly looks at him in fear.) Gogeta: Kamehame... HAAAAAAAAAAAA! (fires the Ultimate Kamehameha, while Broly watches and screams in fear of the fusion's giant sized energy beam. The scene cuts back to Cheelai, who has summoned Shenron.) Cheelai: Send Broly... Send Broly back to... ...the planet he grew up on! (The scene cuts back to Broly, who is teleported by Shenron back to Planet Vampa.) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (The Dragon Balls rise into the air and spread across the planet once again, and the stage turns into an afternoon version of Rocky Field. Gogeta smiles, turns around, and spreads either his left or right arm, depending on which side you Heavy or Vanish attack Broly (DBS).) Announcer: GOGETA WIN! Goku (Super Saiyan) and Frieza vs. Jiren Conditions * 'Winning Character: 'Goku (Super Saiyan) and Frieza * 'Losing Character: 'Jiren * 'Stage: 'Space Description TBA Script TBA Category:Gameplay